leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Magost Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Bury it in soft soil to grow a Magost Plant. In the Sinnoh region, they like to make sweets known as Poffins with this Berry and feed them to their Pokémon. |d5=A Berry which is very rare in the Unova region. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |d6=A Berry to be used in cooking. This Berry is very rare and hard to obtain in the Unova region. Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Cuteness, this Berry is rare in other regions. |d7=Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Cuteness, this Berry is rare in other regions. |effect=Pokéblock/Poffin ingredient. |nameor= |basis=Mangosteen |type=Rock |power= |treeimage=Magost_tree.gif |grow3=24 |grow4=24 |sweet=+1 |bitter=+1 |dry=-2 |scoop1=1 |stick1=1 |scoop2=2 |stick2=2 |scoop3=3 |stick3=3 |sweettag=yes |bittertag=yes |sweet4=20 |bitter4=10 }} A Magost Berry (Japanese: ゴスのみ Gosu Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations . | RSE2=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | DPPt1=Sometimes found in Amity Square by a partner Pokémon. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by a man in Amity Square . | DPPt3=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | Walk1=Rarely found in after 1000+ steps. | DW1=Can be found in the . | ORAS1=Sometimes given by the Berry Master on . | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | ORAS4=Held by the traded in an in-game trade at Fortree City. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Magost Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 6 hours per stage. A Magost tree will yield 2-4 Berries. Generation IV A Magost Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 6 hours per stage. A Magost tree will yield 2-10 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 300 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Magost Berry can produce a Level 14 (maybe higher) Sweet-Bitter Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime Multiple Magost Berries, among many other Berries, appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!. and found them stashed inside a hollowed-out stump in Lush Jungle while looking for a Miracle Seed to be used as a dish ingredient. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Sneaky Like Shedinja II, 's made some Magost Berry juice for its to drink. In Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I, a Magost Berry was one of the Berries that fell out of 's fur when the Advanced level Grunt's hit it with . In The Final Dimensional Duel VII, Jupiter used a Magost Berry to turn her 's into a move while battling against Marley's . A Magost Berry appeared in Fussing and Fighting as a part of Professor Juniper's dinner. Names Category:Pokéblock Berries de:Magostbeere es:Baya Aostan fr:Baie Mangou it:Baccagostan ja:ゴスのみ zh:岳竹果（道具）